A different journey
by A single star
Summary: Emma was happy with her life in New York she had her son and a fairly good job but what happens when her car crashes and she wakes up in a strange town. Will she be able to remember who she is and save the people?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story starts in the episode New york city Serenade then goes off in a different direction, i'm not following the series with this story. I would like to thank Thesilentprincess for her help. I don't own anything.**

Emma looked around feeling rather nervous and on edge from the encounter with the strange man. She just couldn't understand why he was following her she wasn't anybody special just a single mother trying to earn a living. Then her thoughts suddenly flashed to Henry what if this stranger was after him? Emma refused to let anybody take her son she would protect him whatever happened. She hurried out of the crowded park and crossed the road trying to avoid getting run over.

All these strange things happened a couple of days ago while they were getting ready for the day. A knock sounded at the door which had both Emma and henry confused she wasn't expecting anyone. So Emma quickly moved across the room on alert and pulled the door open. A tall dark haired man stood in the hallway looking slightly relieved. He looked at her as if they were old friends and he was simply dropping by for a coffee and catch up. Emma listened to him as he pleading with her to remember her past because her family was in trouble.

She was about to slam the door in the lunatics face when he lean forward and planted a kiss on her lips. Straight away she reacted by lifting up her knee and aiming it in his groin shoving him back out of the way. Her heart was racing by the time she slammed the door shut but she had to act normal due to Henry being in the other room.

Emma waited a second then walked back into the kitchen hoping her son hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. He did however ask who was at the door but she shrugged it off as the wrong apartment number. As the day went on Emma found herself feeling like someone was following her. She shrugged it off as being to paranoid but her fears soon came true when the man appeared again on her lunch break.

He of course approaches her again and holds out a glass bottle stating it's a potion to help remember. Emma looks at the glass vile thinking could he really think her that stupid that she would take the bottle? So instead she backed him into a corner and brought out a spare pair of hang cuffs she carried for her job purposes.

No way was she letting this stranger get to her or Henry. Just before Emma called to cops over he placed a piece of paper into her hand. At first she didn't reacted and stepped away letting the cops do they're job. But as she turned her back and walked away Emma opened the piece of paper which had an address written on. She was more then curious as to whose address this was and why he had given it to her. Was it a trap?

Making her way out of the crowded park Emma crossed the busy road trying not to get herself killed. While walking down the street she pondered the idea to go and check out this address to set her mind at ease. Could this guy be telling the truth? Before she could stop herself Emma was looking for the street in which the piece of paper stated. She found it no problem and stopped at the door building debating whether or not she should go inside.

In the end she give up the internal fight and went inside stopping at a gate with all the apartment numbers up the side. With a quick glance at the piece of paper Emma reached up a shaky hand and pressed the correct number. A buzzing sound filled the air followed by the metal door releazing itself.

Well it looked like someone was home but who? Emma took the stairs not wanting to beat around the bush. Reaching the floor she checked the doors as she passed down the hallway stopping at right door. This was it maybe she could get some answers off whoever it was. Emma crumpled the piece of paper up and shoved it into her pocket before lightly knocking on the door. A minute passed before a lock was heard then the door opened to reveal someone she never thought she's see again.

The man rubbed at his eyes and looked up meeting Emma's eyes. "Emma? She shook her head and backed away. This couldn't be happening, why had that man gave her Neal's address?

"I shouldn't be here this was a mistake". Emma placed both of her hands over her mouth hoping this was a nightmare.

"How did you find me?" Neal looked down the corridor to see if anyone else was close by.

"I don't know there was this man who was following me. He gave me a piece of paper with an address on. I though it was fake and to catch me out". He stared at Emma trying to hide the smile that was coming to his lips. After everything that had happened way back at the start she had found him once again.

"Are you coming in? Emma shook her head remembering Henry, oh god what was she going to do? Of course now she had found him he would want to know everything. "I have to go, this was a huge mistake." Neal was about to reach for her but Emma slipped passed him and all but ran down the hall. She hoped he didn't follow her that was all she needed for him to find out about Henry.

Maybe it was time they took a vacation away from the city let everything calm down. Emma quickly rushed out of the building and headed towards Henry's school hoping he didn't fight her decision and just went along with it. Every now and again she would look behind her to make sure Neal hadn't followed her. Her hands were still shaking from the meeting never had she expected it to be him. When she reached the school Henry was already waiting outside talking to some of his friends. Emma slowed down to a walk and tried to cool down a little bit not wanting to worry him.

"Hey kid, how was school?" Henry said a quick goodbye to his friends then turned to his mom.

"It was alright". He shrugged.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go on a little trip". Henry dug his hands into his pockets as they started to walk.

"Out of the city?" Emma nodded trying to stop herself from looking behind. "But what about school? This caused her to laugh.

"Since when are you bothered about school?" He shrugged once again causing Emma to raise an eyebrow at him.

"So you'll come? Her question was followed by silence for a minute or two.

"It's not like I can stay on my own so it looks like I have to come". Emma put her arm around him feeling slightly calmer now.

"Good point kid". They chatted and joked a bit more while walking back to the apartment. In all honesty Emma had no clue where they were going on their trip all she knew was she had to get away. Once they reached the apartment Emma all but threw her clothes into an over night bag and went to hurry Henry along. She knew he'd probably be hungry by now so she grabbed a few things out of the fridge.

"Henry you ready? He walked out of his room a second later carrying his over night bag.

"Mom where are we going? Emma grabbed her car keys off the side and ran for the door. She locked up and hurried towards the stairs all by dragging Henry along. When they reached the bug in a garage nearby she threw the bag onto the back seats and slid into the drivers side. Henry slumped down into the seat besides her taking out his game console.

Emma checked her mirrors then pulled out of the garage onto the busy road. She was glad she was leaving the city for a couple of days and hoped Neal had lost her trail for now. Flicking on the radio Emma tapped along to the song currently playing.

A couple of hours later and Emma was driving on some country road. She was looking for a motel or somewhere to stay for the night. The rain was now hammering down on the windshield making it difficult to see the dark road ahead.

Emma was beginning to panic as a sudden bolt of lightening lit up the sky followed by a rumble of thunder. She gripped the wheel squinting to see ahead not realizing until it was too late that there was a deer in the middle of the road. Emma swerved trying to avoid the animal but instead collided with a tree. Both Henry and Emma jerked forwards then bounced back into their seats. Her last though before she passed out was that this was all a bad dream and they'd both wake up okay.

A sign stood ahead lit up in the headlights reading Welcome to Storybooke.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for your wonderful reviews/story alerts and favourites i'm glad your all enjoying the story. i would like to say a very big thank you to my good friend TheSilentPrinces i wouldn't have been able to even write this story if it wasn't for her. Please go and check out her stories there amazing of course. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Emma opened her eyes to see the white walls of the hospital room. She slowly sat up feeling slightly dizzy. How had she ended up here? The last thing she could remember was driving along a quiet road in the rain. Emma looked towards the window to see a bright blue sky, was it the next day? She shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood slowly feeling like there was something she was missing.

This all felt very strange like something or someone had brought her here. It then hit her where was Henry her son? She felt her heart race in her chest, what if something had happened to him? She decided to go and have a wander around or maybe ask someone if they knew where he was. All this worrying could of course be for nothing for all she knew Henry could be perfectly fine. Emma stepped out of the room onto the deserted corridor and debated whether to go left or right. She decided to go left then if she found nothing she could always double back. Emma placed her hand out in front of her just encase she fell she still felt quite dizzy.

As she passed the different rooms she looked inside finding most of them empty. Well one thing was clear this hospital didn't have many patients which was a good thing right? Emma though while looking through the window of the third room. All she wanted was to find Henry then leave it had been a bad idea leaving New York in the first place. Just when she was about to give up and go back the way she had come Emma caught sight of her son. He lay asleep in one of the beds but the strange thing was a woman was standing over him. Emma pushed the door to the room open causing the woman to turn around curiously.

The woman looked the kind not to be messed with or she gave off that impression at least. Emma came to a stop at the foot of the bed wanting to be as close to Henry as she could get.

"I come home from a late night at the office and receive a phone call saying Henry was in hospital after a crash. Care to explain what happened? The woman crossed her arms glaring down at Emma in a menacing way. She couldn't get her head around the fact that the hospital had phoned this woman. What right had she?

"Do I know you? The woman let out a chuckle without any humor.

"Oh do not play dumb with me, it has been over a year and I have done nothing but worry about my son". Emma felt herself becoming increasingly confused plus it didn't help her already aching head. "It would seem whoever cast this curse wants to keep it going for as long as possible. Does Henry remember anything? The woman moved towards the door as if to leave.

"I don't know". She gave away as little as possible.

"Hmm well I'll be back tonight just to make sure everything's okay". Emma watched as the woman went over to the bed and leaned over placing a gentle kiss on the sleeping boys forehead then left. She stood staring into space for a little while then snapped out of it when she heard a little groan from across the room. Emma quickly rushed to Henry's side as his eyes opened and searched the room.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling? She placed a hand on his arm to find him looking at her oddly.

"Who are you? Henry moved his arm away and sat up in the bed.

"It's Emma your mom remember? He shook his head starting to become frightened. "Well this day just keeps on getting better". She stepped away from the bed to give him some space.

"What happened? Where am I?" Emma could feel him beginning to panic so she held up her hands.

"Woah kid calm down, there was a accident you passed out but your okay now". Henry looked at her with wide eyes she knew she wasn't helping the situation. "Would it help if I left? He nodded which broke her heart, somehow he had forgotten who she was.

But Emma kept to her word and left the room, they would get through this she promised herself. She wandered back down the corridor towards her room. This had all started because she though someone was following her and she was worried for Henry's and her life. Emma had though maybe a break would sort things out and by the time they returned everything would be normal but how wrong she was. She entered the room and slowly walked over to the bed not realising someone else was in the room also.

"Emma are you okay? I was worried". Emma looked over to the far corner to see Neal sat on one of the chairs this was all she needed.

"Are you kidding me? Really don't you think I've been punished enough today". She spoke to know one in particular. "How did you know I was here? Neal stood from the chair and moved across the room.

"It was strange like somebody led me here, a letter had been left for me on my bed I opened it to find a map with a circle around the wooded area. So I decided to check it out and it led me to here". Emma raised an eyebrow not quite believing his story somehow. She knew what he was like from the tricks he used to pull when they were younger.

"That still doesn't explain the fact you knew I was here in this hospital". Neal shoved his hands into his pockets she was still the same Emma from what he remembered.

"I saw your car being towed away from the hospital car park so I put two and two together I guess". He shrugged.

"You being here doesn't change anything I may have banged my head pretty hard but nothing has changed". Emma felt herself sway slightly it was all becoming too much for her. What she would give for maybe just a few more hours' kip.

"Emma you look a little pale maybe you should have a lie down". Emma was about to argue but fell backwards onto the bed. Neal quickly moved to her side and gently lifted her legs onto the bed to a more comfortable position. He knew he wasn't off the hook just yet she was stubborn and held a grudge pretty well. But for now Neal decided to stick around and see what this strange little town had to offer. He glanced down at a sleeping Emma then went to leave to room to try and find a coffee machine.

It was a few hours before Emma gained consciousness once again. She felt kind of better but still a little off. The events of before however came flooding back to her mind and she remembered how Henry had no clue who she was. Emma jumped off the bed and all but ran out of the room wanting to see her son. When she reached his room she stopped a few minutes at the door trying to catch her breath. Henry was once again sat up in bed with a book placed across his lap.

"Kid we need to get out of here". He looked up in alarm. "Wait where did you get that book?" Emma nodded to the book he was looking through.

"I woke up and it was on the table, it's a book of fairy tales". She looked down at the open page and saw a little baby in a basket being placed inside a strange looking cupboard. Emma felt like she had seen this book before but couldn't quite place where.

"Emma?" She ripped her eyes off the page and turned to see Neal stood at the door with a coffee in his hand.

"I went back to your room to check on you, the nurse said you had come to check on your son?" Emma averted her eyes back toward Henry who was staring at the man curiously.

"Who are you?" Neal looked up at Emma then back down at the boy.

"I'm Neal". Henry smiled slightly feeling oddly calm by the stranger.

"I'm Henry". Emma stayed close to him. "I found this book on the side it's pretty cool". Neal walked closer and looked down at the book recognizing the story it was currently on. She left them to talk for a little while feeling like Henry deserved that at least even if he didn't know who the man really was just yet. Emma sat on the seat near the door and listened to them talk about the book and all the fairy tales inside.

Once Henry became sleepy she took the book and promised he would see Neal again soon. He reluctantly agreed then went to go to sleep. Emma slowly closed the door to his room and turned to Neal who had a questionable look on his face.

"Your son meaning our?" She looked down at the floor feeling slightly ashamed. "I can't believe I am only finding out now. Why did you never get in contact?" Emma looked up feeling her face hardened.

"You left me to rot in jail for something I didn't even do, you set me up and now your telling me I should of phoned you or sent you a birth announcement? I had worse things to worry about like where our next meal was coming from or how I was going to cope". Neal threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

"I know at the best of times we weren't the perfect match but I could of helped in some way." Emma shook her head feeling tears spring to her eyes.

"Look the kid is already confused enough as it is I don't want to go and confuse him further with this okay?" He thought about it for a few minutes then held his hands up walking away.

"Whatever you say". Emma watched him leave wondering what to do next, she couldn't run.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma paced up and down feeling like her head was about to explode with all these emptions she was feeling. She had to get out of this place and soon before it drove her crazy. Emma took a few deep breaths then took a seat on the edge of the bed she had to think this through. How was she going to make Henry remember her? Or was this all part of a game? She just didn't know what to believe anymore. Emma was about to get up and go to Henry when someone stood in the doorway caught her attention.

"Urm hi". The woman smiled kindly and clutched a basket in front of her.

"Hi." She was quite pretty with a heart shaped face framed by curly brown hair. Emma felt like she had met this woman before somewhere but couldn't quite place it. "I'm Belle I make up baskets and bring them into the hospital for the patients. I though you might want one? Belle held up the basket in her hand she still wore a light smile.

"Thanks, sorry I'm not staying here long". The woman placed the basket down and turned back towards the door.

"I also if the patient wants I sit and listen some people are very lonely". Emma sighed well this woman did seem pretty normal and the kind she could talk to. The last thing she wanted was another run in with Neal.

"I don't know things just seemed to have got strange lately and it all started when this man was following me." Belle spotted a chair near the bed and took a seat ready to listen.

"I mean I didn't give him chance to explain what he wanted I guess I just reacted by wanting to get away". She took a breath feeling that her throat was dry and scratchy. "Sorry I guess I have all these feelings building up inside of me". Belle smiled and placed a hand on her arm.

"It is good to get all these emotions out, it helps and all it takes it someone who can listen". Emma reached for her water glass and took a long gulp feeling the burning subside for now. "Are you leaving the town so soon? Belle nodded to a packed bag sat near the door.

"Yeah I realized that dragging Henry off on a road trip wasn't the best idea". She nodded looking out the window and admiring the view.

"I think you should give our town a chance and stay for a couple of days. Who knows what hidden secrets you will discover". Emma frowned following her gaze out of the window.

"How come this town isn't on any maps? Belle blinked a couple of times unsure of how to answer her question.

"I am not sure". She was about to reach for the folded up map on the side table but a knock on the door made Emma look up.

"I was wondering if we could talk? Belle stood from her seat quickly and walked towards the door.

"Hey Belle". Neal greeted the woman like an old friend. She passed by and stood just behind him.

"I should go it was nice meeting you Emma and I hope you stay for a little while". Belle gave a little wave then disappeared off down the corridor.

"I've been here before". Neal answered her questioning look. "And I've been thinking why don't you stay a couple of days? Emma though long and hard about the question, it would give Henry the chance to bond with his dad. She knew that now she had to tell Henry the truth. Emma wasn't quite sure how he would take the news she was kind of dreading it if she was completely honest with herself.

"Maybe but my main priorty right now is Henry nothing else". Neal nodded crossing his arms. But she was hoping they could sit down with Henry and explain things proving he understood. Emma walked across the room and stopped at the door just as the nurse popped her head in letting her know they were okay to go. She felt sudden relief there was something about hospitals she didn't like. Once she thanked the nurse Emma grabbed her over night bag and walked out of the door unaware Neal was going to follow her. When she reached Henry's room she went inside to find it empty with his bag gone.

Had he run away? It was unlike him to do so let alone think about it. Emma knew he had mixed feelings about their trip but she didn't think it was enough for him to take off. Turning around sharply she went to find someone who could help solve the problem as to where her son had gone. Emma wandered down the corridor trying to find a nurse or someone but it was impossible.

"He can't have gone far Emma". She sighed deeply running a hand down her face. Why was all this suddenly happening to her she thought.

"I just don't get why he decided to up and leave". Neal walked up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder as a form of comfort.

"We will find him even if we have to search all night". Emma tried not to let his small gesture get to her that was the last thing she needed. She wasn't going to go down that road again it was too painful.

"When I first went to see Henry there was a woman in the room she looked the kind not to be messed with. Maybe she has something to do with it? Neal shoved his hands into his pocket doing a little shrug.

"I doubt Regina would kidnap Henry considering he doesn't know who she is". Emma stared at him in shock.

"How is it you know everyone here? He rolled his eyes not wanting to get into that right now plus the fact she would never believe him anyways.

"Long story lets save it for a rainy day," Neal took one of the bags from her hand wanting to be of some help.

"Come on let's drop these off then go have a look around". So instead of arguing Emma followed him towards the exit of the hospital trying her hardest to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

It had been many years since she had last seen Neal and for him just to turn up one day well it was starting to take effect on her. Emma pushed that though aside and made her way outside into the cold air. She had this niggling feeling in the back of her mind that things weren't going to go as straightforward as she thought. As they walked in silence down the street Emma looked around trying to shake the feeling that she had been here before. She couldn't work out when or how she had just suddenly forgotten, there was no such thing as magic.

"So where are we going exactly? Emma asked feeling slightly inpatient as they passed a diner. Neal stopped and waited a minute for her to catch up.

"Well I thought we could go to Regina since she knows a few ways that could help find him". She sensed there was something he was leaving out but decided not to quiz him about it. Ten minutes later and they came to a stop outside a grand looking house. Emma stared at it for a long second before finally opening the gate at the end of the path and following Neal towards the door. She kept her eyes ahead as he reached out and knocked on the door. A second passed before it opened revealing a man.

**A/N So sorry for the wait my net crashed so i couldn't do much but i hoped you all enjoyed the chapter, thank you for the reviews/ favourites and alerts.**


	4. Chapter 4

The man stared at them for longer then a second expecting someone to say something but let out a long sigh when no body did.

"Can I help you?" His accent rang out echoing slightly.

"Urm yeah is…" Emma trailed off and looked over at Neal for help. He perked up not really wanting to get on her bad side tonight of all nights.

"Regina". The man nodded and stepped aside motioning with his arm for them to go inside. Neal stepped inside with Emma following wondering if this was the right thing to do. Well she would soon find out in a matter of minutes because Regina was walking out of the living room.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" She spoke trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"We need your help I know this may seem weird but at the hospital." Emma crossed her arms trying to stay calm and not back out of what they were doing.

"If it is something to do with my son then I am listening over wise please don't waste my time." Regina didn't have the time or patience for these games she had a lot of things on her mind. Emma tried to ignore the whole my son comment because she had no clue what all that was about. Maybe coming to her wasn't a good idea after all she herself was good at finding people.

"Henry's gone missing."

Regina's eyes suddenly flashed with annoyance. "You're proving to be quite the mother Miss Swan."

Neal frowned trying his hardest not to say something back to her.

"Your maybe right but right now all I want to do is find Henry and know that he's safe okay?" Emma tried not to show how much that comment hurt by keeping her expression hard. She wasn't going to let Regina get to her but she had this strange feeling that they had met before. "Do you have something of his?" She stared at the other woman for a moment slightly confused.

"Like?"

Neal caught her confused look and crouched down handing Regina a sweater of Henry's. Emma watched feeling confused more then ever and the slight headache wasn't helping. Neal shifted slightly feeling uncomfortable around magic down to his history with it. They both watched as Regina placed the sweater down onto a chair and began muttering words causing the item to light up. It hovered in the air for a few seconds then dropped to a pile on the floor.

"It didn't work?" Neal muttered frowning as she tried again.

"The only time it did not work was when the curse was still in place." Regina sighed picking up the sweater and holding it close. All this was baffling to Emma she had no clue what the heck was going on or why one minute the item was floating in the air glowing and the next on the floor. Was that some kind of magic trick?

"Well then since that didn't work I guess it's going out and searching for him ourselves." She turned on her heels and walked towards the door. Neal frowned not sure how he felt about the locator spell not working, if all else failed they could go to his father.

Yeah that would be their last option he though walking out of the door. If Emma had really forgotten everybody in the town he didn't want to worry her about what his father was capable of. But he had a good idea that if she didn't remember soon she would be taking Henry and leaving town. Neal realised he didn't have time to waste to get her to remember once again.

"Why do I feel as if I know this route?" Emma looked over at him as she made her way down the street.

"Maybe because you've been here before?" She shook her head refusing to believe that she had been here before. "Come on Emma think really hard." Neal pushed hoping to get somewhere with her.

"I'm not doing this right now, my first priority is to find my son". He stopped slightly taken back by her answer. Emma didn't seem to noticed she was to busy striding along the path making her way to the park. Why if they hadn't been here before would Henry be in the park? She looked around hoping for any little sign that he had been here but found nothing.

"We will find him I promise." Neal stopped in front of her wanting so badly to reach out and touch her hand. To comfort her in anyway he wished so badly that he could go back to that night.

"What if something's happened to him? Emma stared up into his eyes feeling tired from not having enough rest.

"We will keep looking until we find him." She nodded going to walk forward but was stopped by Neal raising his hand.

"We have to talk sometime you can't keep avoiding the subject. I can't let you just drive away with our son like nothings happened when all this is over. I want to be in his life even if we're not on talking terms." Emma raised her hands backing away slowly.

"There's nothing left to say you bailed on me because Pinocchio told you too. And I get that you want to see Henry now, I'm not standing in your way but you better not hurt him". She felt her anger rise as she spat out the last words.

"Look I know your still hurt about what I did I was a fool and shouldn't of listened to him. But can't we at least come to some mutual understanding?" Emma shook her head.

"Just so we're clear I'm not still hurting I got over it a long time ago it's in the past I was young and stupid. Like I said before you being here doesn't change anything for me you are buried in the past." She then walked passed him trying to control the angry tears threatening to over spill. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry and look weak. So Emma just kept walking not looking back and only one think playing on her mind finding Henry. She didn't expect to bump into someone closer to her then she though. The woman had a couple of bag in her hand and a surprised look when she spotted Emma.

"You came back to us." She stared at the cheery woman with kind eyes and black hair for a minute trying to work out if they had met before.

"I think you have the wrong person, sorry I'm kinda in a rush." Emma went move passed her but the woman grabbed her arm.

"You don't remember who I am?" She shook her head and gently moved her arms away trying her hardest not to loose her patience.

" I just want to find my son and get out of this place." Her eyes clouded over for a moment then she stepped back.

"Okay well I hope you find your son." Emma found herself feeling bad that she had been so sharp with the woman who was slightly forward but still seemed kind. She sighed this trip was turning into a complete nightmare nothing else could go wrong even if she dare it too. Emma stopped on the street corner and scanned around spotting a few people hanging around outside what looked to be a dinner.

She briefly wondered if they had seen anything surely a twelve-year-old couldn't of gotten far. Emma dug her hands into her pockets trying to work out where she went from here. She wasn't keen on the idea of going back the way she came mainly to avoid another run in with Neal. So Emma decided to go and get some coffee from the diner since it was going to be a long night and she wasn't getting any kind of rest anytime soon.

She made her way up to the entrance and pulled the door open feeling the warmth hit her. A middle-aged woman stood behind the counter ready to ring in any orders.

"What can I get you?" She looked up from the book she was writing in, a shocked expression on her face.

"Coffee." Emma slid onto one of the stool and leaned on the bar trying to ignore everyone around her for the minute. The woman pulled her cardigan tightly around herself and shuffled off to make the coffee.

Emma took a few coins from her jacket pocket and placed them down on the counter as the coffee was slid towards her. She was glad when nothing more was said but she did notice a girl stood at the end of the bar in a skimpy waitress uniform eying her. Emma shook her head and pulled the door open stepping out into the night ready to keep searching. This was going to be a very long and tiring night.


End file.
